In Love And War
by Enticity
Summary: The war is finally over, and Sokka has returned to Kyoshi Island for the one person he left behind. But what if she doesn't want him back?
1. Homecoming

**Title: **In Love And War  
**Author: **Lala-Ness  
**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Summary: **The war finally over, and Sokka has returned to Kyoshi Island for  
the one person he left behind. But what if she doesn't want him back ?

**Disclaimer: **Avatar: The Last Airbender and friends do not belong to me. The plot,  
however, is mine - along with any of the encounters and scenes that appear in ILAW.

**

* * *

**

Chapter One  
Homecoming

* * *

  


He was coming back.

After nearly a seven year absence, he was back. Back to the world of marshes and mudflats, of wide fields with row crops straight as soldiers, and secret tidal creeks where the Koi fish fed. He breathed in the fresh air as the oversized bison neared the island. His heart sped ten times more everytime he saw how close they were.

The scene had already played itself through his mind a dozen times. He would enter the village, and a crowd of people would be waiting for them - for the Avatar, his wife and his wife's bachleor brother. But he wouldn't be one much longer, for his heart had already been given to one person. She'd be standing there, eyes widened at how muscular he'd become. "Sokka," she'd breathe. And without another wasted moment, she'd run into his arms and they'd -

"Sokka?" a female voice breathed.

He smiled, his eyelids rising only barely. "Suki..." He breathed it out as well, preparing for a long-waited kiss from the woman he'd always dreamed about.

"Sokka!" Her hand came flying out, smacking him straight across the head. He jerked, and his eyes opened in pure astonishment. But it wasn't Suki he was looking at. He gagged, holding his hands around his neck to prove how disgusted he felt. Katara's nose wrinkled.

"You were making that noise again," she told him, rolling her eyes. Aang chuckled from behind them. Sokka spared him a glance before asking his sister what she meant. "When you'd pucker your lips and act like you're gonna kiss someone." Her lips curved into a half-smile. "You looked like Aang does when he sees Custard Cake."

Aang instantly stopped laughing and gaped at his wife. "I don't look like that," he mumbled under his breath.

She laughed. It was hard to believe the two most important people in her life had grown into such macho men. Even harder to believe was the fact that she was married to the Avatar. She stared at him, wondering if they would ever change. He looked at her as well, and cocked a brow. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Her cheeks flushed, and she smiled. "Just because."

Sokka tried to ignore the typical "married-couple" moment. Sighing, he eyed the rich blue water and the boats that skimmed it's surface, the quick white waves and the swoop of greedy gulls. The way the land skimmed its edge, and spilled back with its browns and greens. He rested his chin on his hand and glanced at Aang and Katara. Damn it, why was he so jealous? He should be _happy _for them. He let out a huff of breath.

Probably hormones.

* * *

"Avatar!" A male voice cried out. "The Avatar's here?" He came out, lazily heading in Aang's direction. "It's you!" He pointed at Sokka. "_You _are...the Avatar!" Aang cocked a brow, and Katara tried her best to surpress a smile. The man slapped both hands to his cheeks, his mouth gaping wide open. "The Avatar is here! He's here!" Sokka watched as the man turned in full circles, chanting the sentence over and over. As if it were a final act, he dizzily dropped to the ground, fast asleep - with foam bubbling out of his mouth. 

The chief of Kyoshi Island stepped out from one of the houses, an irritated expression upon his face. "What is it you're babbling about this time, you bafoon?" he demanded, stalking towards the fool of a man sprawled across the ground. He stopped almost abruptly when he saw the blue arrow on Aang's forehead.

A large grin broke out upon his aged face. "Well, I'll be damn." He came to them, clasping Aang's hand in his in a fierce shake. "Welcome back, Aavatar."

Aang smiled warmly. "Kyoshi Island looks good," he told the old man. "Real good."

The Chief scoffed. "Thanks to you. Kyoshi might not be here if it weren't for your help." He realized that he had to look up in order to see the Avatar's face. "Grown into a man, haven't you?" He patted Aang on the shoulder. "Good for you." His eyes then wandered to Katara's stomach, and the grin on his face only widened. "Well, I'll be damned twice."

Katara layed a hand to her slightly round stomach and laughed. "His name is Katsuo." The Chief nodded. "Victory," he murmured. His eyes shot up to meet Aang's. "You must join me for tea." He the couple towards his house. Katara glanced back at Sokka, who was staring at the still sleeping man on the ground. "Sokka, are you coming?"

He looked up, shrugged. "Tea isn't my thing." Katara nodded and walked off. Sokka crouched beside the foaming man, hesitating a bit before he poked his cheek. More bubbles spilled out the side of his mouth. He chuckled and poked once more and received the same reaction. Beginning to enjoy himself, he did it a few more times and watched the foam pour out. A snort escaped the foaming man, and Sokka chuckled, poking his stomach this time. The man's hand shot out, catching him by surpise when the man held a firm grip on Sokka's wrist.

"Where's your arrow, Avatar?" the man asked. Before Sokka could think up a reply, the grip was loosened and the man started snoring. Sokka let out the breath he'd held. "Okay, enough fun," he mumbled to himself, and stood up straight, tossing his bag over his shoulder. He'd considered heading straight to Suki's Dojo, but decided it was best to see her later.

"Sokka?" a female voice called out. Sokka turned around to face a stranger. He raised a brow and said nothing as the teenaged girl ran and threw her arms around him. "It's you! Man, you've changed. Look at your hair!" The girl, who was shorter than Sokka by three or four inches, stared up at him and grinned sheepishly at his confused expression. "It's me, Koko."

Sokka smiled. "You were the leader of Aang's little fan club, right?" Koko pouted. "I'm one of the Kyoshi Warriors now." She let go of the embrace. "And it wasn't a_ little _fan club," she added under her breath. Sokka, not knowing exactly what to do, patted her on the head. "Good to see you."

Koko smiled and linked her arm with Sokka's. Sokka tried not to cringe at the gesture. "You've really changed, Sokka," Koko said, staring at him with wide, innocent eyes. Sokka smiled weakly. "Uh...thanks?" An idea entered his mind, and he looked down at her. "Aang's really changed too, you know. I don't think you'd even recognize him." Koko released Sokka's arm. A large grin appeared on her lips. "Really?"

Sokka nodded. "Oh yeah, I'm sure he wants to see you." Without another word's notice, Koko was off. He let out a breath.

Maybe it'd be safer if he went and visited Suki right now.

* * *

As he neared the Dojo, he could hear voices - female voices. His heart sped again, anticipating what would happen when Suki saw him. He tried to remember that he was no longer the scrawny teenager with oversized feet and a suspicious eye he was seven years ago. 

He'd grown into those feet. He was six-one with a wiry build. One that could go gawky if he neglected it. His hard had darkened and was more a bronzed brown than the light brown of his youth. He tended to neglect that as well and, running a hand through it now, winced as he recalled his intention of having his trimmed before arriving.

She was definitely going to rag on him about the longer ponytail, which meant he'd have to keep it for awhile, out of principle. He shrugged, and, dripping his hands in the pockets of his pants, began to walk, scanning the surroundings. At the sound of a rustle in the woods, he turned, enough of the warrior inside him to make the move swift and defensive. Out of the trees shot a white bullet, along with it the sound of an two angry people.

"Momo!" His voice had both the ring of authority and easy himor. The combination had the lemur stopping to a halt. Before Sokka could order another command, a woman stepped out of the woods. To savor the moment, Sokka watched more slowly, listening to the angry bite of her voice as she spoke to the lemur.

Then he just stared. Her previously short brown hair had grown, now silkily reaching just below her shoulders. She wore the same Kyoshi Island uniform, with the gold insignia representing the island the left side of her chest. His grin spread as she tried to ward off the desperate affection of the lemur.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" she demanded. "You do not jump on people, especially me. Especially me when I'm in uniform."

"Great uniform," Sokka called out. "Better legs."

Her head whipped up, those deep brown eyes widened and showed him the shock, the pleasure, the welcome all in one glance. "Oh my god!" Heedless of the contents, she dropped the bag she held in her arms. And ran. He caught her, lifted her six inches off the ground and spun her around before setting her on her feet again. Still he didn't let go. Instead, he just buried his face in her hair.

"Hi."

"Sokka!" She clung, ignoring the lemur that leaped and clung as well. "I can't believe it. You're here."

"Don't cry."

She laughed and shoved him back. "I wasn't crying, you moron." He smiled. Despite the physical change, she still had that temper of hers. She looked at him and eased back. So handsome, she thought. So grown-up. "Look at all this," she murmured, gently tugging on his ponytail.

"I meant to get some it whacked off."

"I like it." She grinned. "Very warrior-like. You look great, Sokka."

"I missed -" He stopped when he saw the other figure step out of the woods. Suki grinned even wider as the man approached them.

"Sokka, this is someone I'd like you to meet." She gestured to the man, who looked suspiciously at Sokka.

"This is Saburo - my fiance."

* * *

**Author Notes: **Okay, okay, not the best beginning. But please keep in mind that this is only an experiment. If people like this, then I'll continue it. I mean, there's no point in writing something if other people don't enjoy it. Personally, I think it's pretty neat. There aren't many Sokka/Suki centered fictions out there. 

Yes, Aang and Katara are married. Sorry, K/Z fans. I needed a change. If you'd like to see other ideas for my fictions you can check out my profile. And yes, Katara is pregant. Katsuo means victory. He was named after the Avatar's victory in the war, which you will read more about as the story progresses.

Did you know a flower dies everytime you don't review?  
**So do the right thing - review this fiction.**


	2. Let The Games Begin

**Title: **In Love And War  
**Author: **Enticity  
**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Summary: **The war finally over, and Sokka has returned to Kyoshi Island for  
the one person he left behind. But what if she doesn't want him back ?

**Disclaimer: **Avatar: The Last Airbender and friends do not belong to me. The plot,  
however, is mine - along with any of the encounters and scenes that appear in ILAW.

**Notes/Warnings: **Mild cursings in this chapter. Apologies for making you wait so long.  
Thanks for the reviews. My pen-name has changed. No longer Lala-Ness, but Enticity.

* * *

**Chapter Two  
Let The Games Begin

* * *

  
**

It was barely sunset, and the sky to the west was fantastic. Dipping his hands into his pockets, he began to walk, scanning the surroundings. Unagi Bellflowers, the rockers on the front porch, the woods that haunted the side of the house. The old dock swaying over the water, and the small fishing boat moored to it.

He was near the edge of water, kicking a single rock as he walked. Each time he kicked it long and hard. He was using it as a substitute for Saburo's head.

At least for now.

The sky was a silvery blue, the hint of sunlight left reflecting off the clouds. It usually made him think of mysterious, enigmatic things. At the moment, the only thing that was unknown to him was how Suki was attracted to someone like her fiance. Even his name was pathetic. What kind of name was _Saburo_ anyway?

It probably meant something just as unnatural as it sounded.

He kicked the rock one last time, and watched it fly into the deepest part of the lake, sinking to the bottom. He desperately wished that was Saburo. It was a vicious thought, but he felt no guilt for imagining so.

With nothing else left to use as a replacement, he grabbed his bag and walked away from the body of water. Evening would be coming soon. He figured the next best thing to beating Saburo's face in would be to find shelter.

* * *

The Southern Sea Inn was nestled comfortably in the center of the village. It was a lovely place, full of character, the lines so clean they disguised the building's rambling structure. It was three stories high, built of stone that had been weathered to a soft gray, the facade interspersed with narrow arched windows. The hipped roof had faded long ago to a quiet green, and a wide wooden porch made a light-brown skirt around the entire house.

The Inn and surrounding buildings and markets stood in peaceful coexistence, neither detracting from eachother's beauty.

Sokka figured it would have to do for a few nights.

With his bag swung over his shoulder, he mounted the steps. He didn't think twice about it when he found that the door was unlocked. There was no one about. The sprawling living room which served as a lounge was empty, though a fire crackled in the grate.

Wool rugs dotted the floor; hand-crocheted blankets were draped on the patchworked furniture. Characteristically, the room was neat, but far from orderly. There were scrolls here and there, an overflowing sewing basket, a group of pillows piled for comfort rather then style. The ambience was friendly with a faintly distracted charm.

He gave an idle consideration of wiping off his dirty boots, but promptly forgot when he heard footsteps down the hall.

"Oh, Sokka, there you are." Typically, his sister greeted him as though Sokka had just spent a year away in another nation rather than a few hours around the village. "I'm glad you got in before dinner. The Chief is celebrating with Steamed Pork Buns, and boiled Dumplings ." Katara grinned as she watched her brother's eyes widen in delight.

Eager, he rubbed his hands together and licked his lips. There was certainly nothing more mood-lifting than good food. He could almost imagine biting into those delicious, mouth-watering dumplings. Katara wrinkled her nose when she saw a pool of saliva running out the side of his mouth.

"Sokka...you're drooling."

He merely grinned and exaggerated by taking in a large whiff of air through his nose. "Smells good," he drawled, hooking his arm through Katara's, and dragging her along.

"How do you know where the dining room is?" Katara questioned, raising a brow.

"Instinct," he replied. Abruptly, he stopped and, sticking his nose up, took another suck of air. His head snapped to the hallway on their left. "That way," he declared, following the scent of freshly cooked goods.

Katara, who wasn't surprised by his reply, allowed him to drag her a little farther into the hallway before he stopped again. "Other way," he declared again, swinging them around and into the hallway originally to their left. She rolled her eyes and prepared a retort when he sighed insufferably.

"Alright, so my instincts need a tune-up. Just tell me where the food is." She smiled, and wandered into the room just across from them. Sokka gaped for a moment, wondering just how stupid he could possibly get.

Then he saw Suki and whats-his-name sitting on one side of the table..._cuddling_. He suddenly lost his appetite. "Where do I sit," he mumbled, looking away.

Katara noticed his sudden change in mood, but resisted the urge to ask. She already knew he'd deny any uneasy feeling - "because he was a warrior". Instead, she gestured to a seat.

Which was ironically just across from the loving couple.

Inwardly, he groaned. How worse could this possibly get? He decided he didn't want to find out. So he sucked in the pain (like a man) and sat down. If he was going to get rejected by the woman he loved, the least he could do was walk away with his pride. He turned to watch Aang and Katara sit down beside eachother, and found himself gaping.

Whats-his-name was touching her butt!

He opened his mouth to object when Suki smiled at him. "I'm glad you didn't cut your hair."

It took him a moment to register the comment. His mind was blank at seeing some other man touch Suki...in places they shouldn't be touching. A part of his mind screamed out: _She has a fiance you dumbass_. The other - the half that was winning - really couldn't care less. The smile, however, was full of charm and so completely unaffected that Sokka was able to form one in return.

"Thanks." He gave what he called a man-to-man nod in Saburo's direction. He returned it. While the dinner conversation bounced around her, Suki sat back with a satisfied sigh. At first the thought of Saburo and Sokka meeting sounded like a disaster waiting to happen. She was completely wrong. Sure, Sokka was scowling, but it was a _friendly _scowl. And Saburo had smirked, but it was such a _polite _smirk. Positively friendly, she decided.

Sitting there, watching them, as Aang devoured his Pork Buns, and Katara and the Chief argued over what floorings should be added to the inn, Suki could almost hear the friendly thoughts circling between the two of them.

_Arrogant, girl-friend thief._

_Rude, self-important intruder._

_Who the hell does he think he is, sitting at the table as if he already owned it?_

_A pity he doesn't have the look to match his attitude._

Suki, who had no idea of the hatred that already fumed between the two men, smiled fondly at them as she took a sip of her tea. "So Sokka, how long are you planning to stay?"

Sokka took a drink as well, before setting his cup down calmly. "Permanently."

Her eyes widened in amusement. "That's wonderful." But she didn't see the smirk on Saburo's face vanish and form into a disgusted frown. Neither did she see the smug grin on Sokka's part. "Honey," Suki started, glancing at Saburo. "Why don't you show Sokka around tomorrow? I have work in the Dojo tomorrow." She patted Sokka's hand. "There's so much that's changed since you left."

Saburo grunted. Suki took it as a yes, but what it really meant was: I'd rather go to hell then show _him _around.

Sokka shrugged, determined to treat it lightly. "I have a lot of stuff to unpack."

"Come on, Sokka, it'll be some good male-bonding time," Saburo said. To Suki, it was encouragement. To Sokka, it was a challenge. And Sokka was never one to back down from a challenge. _Especially _from this conniving thief.

"It seems the next few days might prove interesting, after all."

"Yeah." Sokka's agreement lacked enthusiasm. "So it does."

* * *

The house was quiet now. Moonlight filtered in, leaving the corners shadowed. After taking a good full cup of tea, Sokka headed for his room. It wasn't until halfway down the hall when he saw Suki locked in a very involved embrace with Saburo.

There was no need to worry about being seen. Both Suki and Saburo were totally focused on eachother. Sokka was certain that the roof could have toppled over their heads, and they would have remained unmoving and entertwined. The pain came back, hatefully, in full force.

Hurrying by, he gave vent to hideous and unwelcome jealousy by slamming his door.

So Saburo thought he could play games too, huh?

Well, so could he.

* * *

Hm .. wonder what _that _means.

I know I made Suki really oblivious to what's really going on. She'll catch on though. Eventually.


End file.
